One Year Revelation
by JessBooth23
Summary: WARNING: Contains Spoilers!I was tinking that since we know the season opens about 5 months short of a year, what would happen if Booth and Brennan still decided to meet at the coffee cart and this is what I came up with.


As she stood waiting for him at the coffee cart, Brennan began to wonder if Booth was going to show. It had been exactly one year since they had said goodbye in the airport, but they had seen each other since. Both their trips had been cut short due to the fact that Cam was in trouble and needed their help. Although the dig had taken her back to her passion for old remains, she would have to admit it was hard being away from Booth. She never thought she would miss chasing down murderers and dealing with other people's pain, but she did. Or maybe it was just her partner she missed.

Being a rational anthropologist, Brennan had always found it ludicrous when people talked about fate bringing two people together. That was until she met Seeley Booth. She had been partners with Special Agent Seeley Booth for over 6 years now. When they first met she felt something that she had never felt before and that had scared her. That night they kissed in the rain out side the bar was invigorating. Maybe it was just the tequila but in that moment when their lips met she felt as if she could kiss him forever. As she remembered their first kiss together her lips tingled. She reached up and touched them. Even now, Brennan could feel the touch of Booth's lips on hers. But it wasn't rational for her to feel that way about another person; so, she pushed the idea of getting close to him away. She regretted that now.

When he showed up almost a year later to her _rescue_ after he had Homeland Security detain her at the airport, she was almost happy to see him. Though she couldn't let him see that. He once again needed her help on a case. After many attempts to contact her for other cases he had finally succeeded in tracking her down. That's when she came up with the idea of being partners. That combined with the fact that she remembered him saying the FBI didn't allow agents to fraternize with consultants. If he was going to continue to insist that they work together, then she was going to be sure that was all they would do.

Booth was reluctant to bring her into the field at first, but after some persuasion she was able to convince him. She had never really blackmailed someone before, but she seemed to be pretty good at it. It was a perfect plan. Brennan knew that there would always be a line between them that they couldn't cross. She thought that would be enough. That's not how things went. As time went on, she began to allow herself to get closer to him; and their partnership was beginning to grow into something more. "It's not rational," Brennan had told herself a thousand times, but she knew she was falling in love with him and knew he loved her. But she was afraid that what she felt wouldn't last…that Booth would be the one to get hurt in the end. She wanted to protect Booth from herself. The night their feelings came out had been one of the worst of her life. Booth had told her that he had loved her since the beginning and a small part of her wanted to believe that she had known too. But that was impossible, wasn't it? How can a person just know by seeing someone that they want to spend the rest of their life with them? It just wasn't logical. She couldn't risk hurting him, so she turned hime down.

He had just opened himself up and she had crushed his heart. She could see the pain she was causing him reflected in his eyes, but it was better this way. She kept reminding herself that feelings were ephemeral; at least it was happening now instead of years down the line after her feelings had faded. How could a person promise that they were going to love someone 20,30,40 years down the line? He said he had to move on, and she knew he should; but the thought of seeing him with someone else wasn't pleasant. "You are the standard," Booth had told her. And he was the standard for her, but no one could ever come close to how Booth made her feel.

During her time away she missed the way Booth could make her smile. It used to agitate her the way he was always cracking jokes, but she realized now that she needed that. Life was better when she was with him. They completed each other. She knew that sounded silly, but it was true. What she lacked Booth made up for and though Booth hardly lacked anything, she was his other half. Brennan was now positive that her feelings for Booth could never fade. She had come back from the Maluku Islands knowing that and was ready to tell him how she felt. But he was with someone else; he had already moved on. Or so she thought. When she saw them together it felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest. She knew that it wasn't actually possible because she would be dead if that were true, but there was no other way to describe the feeling.

While trying to decide if she should come or not she had consulted Angela. Brennan had known Angela for a while now and knew Ange was the best at these kinds of things. She told Ange how she felt and what she planned to do. Angela was very supportive of her decision. Of course Ange had been trying to get Brennan and Booth together from the beginning. It was Angela that told her Booth had broken it off with the journalist. A part of her was relieved, but she was concerned for Booth. She wanted him to be happy. At that moment she knew what she had to do. She made the decision to do what she had come here to do. He deserved to know the truth and she was going to lay it all on the line and finally tell him how she felt.

But now, here she was sitting alone on a bench by the coffee cart feeling stupid for ever thinking he would show. She never mentioned she was coming so, why would he come? As Brennan stood to leave, she turned back for one more look. That's when she saw him. He was walking towards her wearing jeans and black t-shirt that showed his excellent muscular structure. Their eyes met and he smiled that smile that he saved just for her. She was so stunned upon seeing him she couldn't move. He walked up to her and stood so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body on her skin. "Hey, Bones." The sound of his voice brought her back to reality.

"Hi," It was all Brennan could manage to say at that moment.

"I hope you're not just here for the coffee."

"It is the best in the District" Brennan motioned to the sign on the coffee cart announcing the claim.

There was a moment of silence between them. But nothing really needed to be said. They took a moment to just hear each other breathe.

"I wanted you to be here," Booth said as he took her hand.

It was a familiar feeling. The way his hand molded to hers felt so natural.

"I knew you would come" Brennan

"I figured you'd be waiting" Booth used his free hand to gently brush her hair back. Then with his hand he traced her arm and slid it around her waist.

Brennan thought about pushing him away, but instead took a step closer let him embrace her. They stood there and held each other for what seemed like an eternity when only seconds had passed. We they released each other; it was Brennan that spoke first.

"Booth, I came here because I have to tell you something."

"Ok Bones, what is it? He touched her hair again. She loved it when he did that.

Brennan took a step back and began, "Do you remember when you told me you wanted to give us a shot? That you knew from the beginning you wanted to be with me?"

"And you said you couldn't change...how could I forget?" Booth swallowed hard.

"Right," Brennan drew in a deep breath to calm her nerves. This was it. It was all or nothing. "Well, when we were apart something happened and I changed. I'm not sure when it happened or how it happened, but it did. I was doing the thing I loved the most but it felt wrong. I realized that there was somewhere else I'd rather be. I was in the middle of a life-altering dig in the and all I could think of was you. I missed you. I wanted nothing more than to just hear your voice again, for you to call me Bones one more time. I was afraid for you and I couldn't focus. It became clear to me that there was something I was more passionate about than anthropology. I realized that I was in love with you and had been for sometime. Being away from you for those 7 months-7 long months- let me view things with objectivity and I realized I didn't want to spend one more day apart from you. My days are diminished when I'm not with you. I'm beginning to see that there are things worth taking risks for. When you love someone, you open yourself up to suffering. That's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart; maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself in the same way. Those are the risks; Risks I'm now willing to take. So, this is the beginning in the end. I'm through with trying to rationalize my feelings and ready to begin a life with you. This time I'm the gambler and I'm taking a chance on you."

It was done. She had told him how she felt and was glad it was finally in the open. It was a relief for her to finally say how she felt. She couldn't quite read the expression on Booth's face and began to worry. It was then he broke into a smile, her smile, and he took her in his arms and said, "Finally."

It was long overdue and without another word they kissed. This kiss couldn't be blamed on the tequila or the fact that someone was feeling puckish. They were kissing because they both wanted to. And it was better than Brennan remembered. The passion between them was undeniable. Booth traced her spine with his fingers and pressed her body to his. Their bodies molded together as Brennan ran her fingers through his hair. What was it now…13, 14, 15 steamboats? She had stopped counting.


End file.
